JINNIE
by Ahn Yujin BD
Summary: /"kau jahat! Hyung jelek"/'Apa-apaan itu? Sok protektif'/"DIA PACARKU"/"YA! Sedang apa kalian keadaan gelap begini? Terkunci pula!"/"AW ! SAKIT BODOH !"/"sabar sedikit manis"/ VJIN - BTS FANFIC


[JINNIE]

Author: edisonhuang

Romance/Humor/Drama/ OOC/T++/implicit/ 1shot/alurcepat

Note: ff ini milik hyung nya Yujin/Shinji a.k.a edisonhuang hyung, bukan milik Yujin

.

.

.

Bocah itu tak henti2nya merengek. Otot lengan hyungnya sudah memerah sejak tadi.

"jebaaal" rengek bocah itu lagi.

"lepaskan bodoh!" pada akhirnya rapmon berhasil menghempaskan tangan dongsaengnya yang mengganggu.

"kau jahat!"

"apa kau bilang?"

"kau jahat! Hyung jelek" dongsaengnya menghentak-hentakkan kaki panjangnya ke lantai, kesal. Ia semakin merengek.

"sudah kubilang, kau tak boleh mendekati Jin-Ku. Ingat, Jin-Ku !" rapmon berkacak. Ia membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya, sok keren.

Dongsaengnya berdecih malas.

"selama ini saja aku tak melihat raut wajah senang Jinnie Hyung ketika bersamamu"

"ap-apaa apa katamu bocah?"

"Jinnie Hyung mana mau denganmu, kakak jelek"

Tak lama, pertengkaran tersebut berakhir dengan benjolan telak di dahi salahsatu dari keduanya.

Suara rintihan di ujung ruang ganti terdengar pelan. Jin dengan kehati-hatian penuh mengobati luka di dahi hoobaenya. Hoobae pervertnya. Kesanyangannya, ngomong-ngomong.

"ssh.. Sakit tidak?" tanyanya.

"hu... Dasar hyung wajah tua. Seenaknya melempariku dengan sepatu bututnya. Tenang saja Jinnie hyung. Selama hyung yang mengobati, tak akan terasa sakit"

"sok tahu. Berhenti memanggilku Jinnie " Jin malah menekan-nekan luka tersebut.

"YA !"

"apa? Apa maksudmu berteriak padaku? Tak sopan seka-"

"ssstt! Jangan keras-keras Hyung" V membekap mulut sunbae manisnya. Tak sadar wajah sunbaenya memerah.

"hmmph"

V mendekatkan wajahnya. Terus.. Terus mendekat pada Jin.

"hyung..ermm mengapa kau cantik dari dekat. Menurutku sih" sebelah tangan V menggaruk tengkuk tak gatalnya.

"hmmph!"

"ada apa hyung?" V urung melepaskan tangannya.

Duk! Duk!

Jin memukul-mukul dada hoobae bodohnya. Sesak mungkin?

"jangan-jangan...kau ingin kucium?" tanya V mulai dungu.

"aduh..kalau soal itusih, jangan disini hyung. Kau tak sabaran sekali. Kemarin kita baru saja ciuman lho, hehe" V cengar-cengir.

"hmmph!"

HEH BODOH ! AKU SESAK! SIAPA PULA YANG INGIN KAU CIUM? BODOH! KALAU MAU, LANGSUNG SAJA DIKAMARMU! BOCAH SIAL.

Rutuk Jin sekali nafas...

Tapi didalam hati

"aduh hyung, jangan menepuk2 dadaku seperti ini. Nafsu sekali" racau V tak tahu malu.

CKLEK

Ruangan tertutup itu terbuka lebar menampakkan sesosok wajah horror yang baru-baru ini dua pemuda itu bicarakan.

Rapmon.

Tersangka pelemparan sepatu butut.

Buru-buru Jin menghempaskan lengan V yang membekapnya kesal.

"YA! Sedang apa kalian keadaan gelap begini? Terkunci pula!" rapmon bersungut.

Duo tertangkap basah itu mematung.

"h-hyung..ini..aku.. aku sedang mengobati luka..adikmu. Kau.. Kau jangan berteriak seperti itu.." Jin meratap takut-takut.

"ah, Jinnie. Maaf, maksudku bukan kau, tapi..Y-YA! BOCAH MESUM! KEMARI KAU!"

V mengendap2 bermaksud keluar dengan selamat tanpa diketahui.

Ia menoleh.

"hehe. Ada apa, hyung sayang?" jawabnya berseri-seri.

"kau tak menodai Jin-Ku kan?" Rapmon menahan nafas mendengar jawaban V, khawatir.

"tidak samasekali!" V antusias. Masih berseri-seri.

Rapmon menghela nafas.

"untunglah. awas saja kalau kau berbuat sesuatu padanya!"

Jin masih menunduk. Rapmon menghampirinya. Lalu ia rangkul kekasihnya itu. Jin berjengit samar. Keduanya meninggalkan V yang memandang tak terima.

"hyung! Aku akan ke kelas dengan Jinnie hyung, bukan kau!"

Rapmon terus berjalan tak menanggapi. Jin hanya menoleh.

"hyung!"

"berisik bodoh! Aku ini kekasihnya"

"tapi Jinnie hyung menyukaiku!"

Rapmon hendak berbalik dan sepatu bututnya hampir melayang kembali. Namun Jin menahannya.

"sudahlah hyung. Ayo kita kekelas. Ajak saja adikmu..."

Riuh suasana lapangan tercipta kala itu. Rapmon dan Jin tak hentinya menebar tawa. Terus seperti itu tanpa menyadari seorang V yang menatap malas dari kejauhan.

"cih !"

Jin tampak bahagia bercanda dengan hyung nya. Hyung saingannya. Jin tak boleh berlarut nyaman dengan hyung nya. Tak boleh...

"Jinnie Hyung!" V menginterupsi pada akhirnya. Jin menoleh, tak lupa Rapmon. Buru-buru ia rangkul Jin nya. V mendelik.

'Apa-apaan itu? Sok protektif' ujar V dalam hati.

"hey kau! Kemarilah..." Jin sumringah. Akhirnya, ada yang akan melepaskannya dari jerat sang Rapmon. Ia capek tertawa palsu sedari tadi.

V mendekat. Mengiyakan ajakan 'kemarilah' nya Hyung kesayangan. Rapmon yang mendelik sekarang.

"Jinnie hyung...sedang apa disini?" tanyanya manja. Jin tersenyum lebar.

"Ak-"

"bocah. minta ijin dulu jika ingin berkata sesuatu pada kekasihku" Rapmon memotong.

"eh, halo hyung wajah jamban. Kukira tak ada kau" V melirik masam Rapmon sedetik kemudian beralih lagi menatap Jin sumringah.

'Anak setan'

Kutuk Rapmon dalam hati. Mencoba tak tersulut emosi, menjaga imej.

"Jinnie hyung, kau dipanggil ketua yayasan sedari tadi. Biasa, urusan beasiswa. Mari kuantar"

"mengapa kau yang dimintai tolong?" Rapmon menerka.

"kebetulan aku lewat" jawab V cuek.

"ayo, sepertinya penting dongsaeng. Hyung, aku pergi dulu. Akan kutemui lagi kau dikelas. Annyeong~" Pangkas Jin buru2. Tanpa menunggu persetujuannya. Iya tak sabar ingin pergi dari sisi kekasihnya.

"Jinnie Hyung.."

"aku tahu"

"tahu apa Hyung?"

"tak ada panggilan untuk masalah beasiswa, kan?"

"tak ada"

"kau ini. Hyung mu kasihan"

"lalu?"

"DIA PACARKU"

"kau menyukaiku"

Jin tak menjawab. Ia menunduk. Sakit sekali rasanya. Bimbang sekali. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan perasaan Rapmon. Ia paling tidak bisa mengecewakan orang lain. Jika saja V yang menginginkannya dulu, tapi sayangnya V kalah cepat oleh Rapmon. Padahal ditiap detakan jantungnya memompa aliran darah cintanya pada sang hoobae.

Sosok berwajah menantang yang sedang menyusuri langkah menuju rumahnya itu tampak kontras dengan pemuda manis canggung disebelahnya yang sedang ia remat lembut jari-jarinya yang bertaut. Seolah pantang merenggang barang seinchi pun. Keduanya memilih berteras di kedai pinggir jalan. Menyesap kopi masing-masing, menerawang ke langit sore yang mendung.

"aku mencintaimu" Rapmon memecah sunyi.

"hyung" Jin mencicit tak terdengar.

"aku tahu. dan aku lelah"

"hyung..." Jin mengiba. Ia sangat mengerti maksud perkataan kekasihnya itu. Dan ia sangat bersalah karnanya.

"aku lelah cintaku diganggu si bocah bau matahari itu. Tengik. Pengganggu. Dan aku lelah. Karena kau"

"hyung.."

tak ada lagi kah kata-kata selain 'hyung' Jin?

"kau terpaksa"

"ap- apa?"

"kau terpaksa mencintaiku. Menerima cintaku. Kau fikir aku tak tahu?"

"..."

"pergilah"

"H-Hyung?"

"Haruskah hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulutmu? AIGOO"

"maafkan aku hyung. dan jangan sakiti V nantinya"

"tak akan bodoh. Dia itu adikku"

"maafkan aku"

"tak apa, cantik"

"eh? Apa tadi itu?"

"cantik. Jinnie, kau cantik"

"itu.. Suatu pujian?"

"SUDAH PERGI SANA! Kau ini terlalu banyak bergaul dengan si pervert ingusan itu sih!" wajah rapmon memerah. Salah tingkah?

Jin berfikir keras sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Masalahnya ia mendapat sms ajakan untuk bertemu dari hoobae mesumnya itu. Ia tahu, sangat tahu jika ajakan dari sang hoobae selalu bermakna 'lain'.

TAP TAP

Jin mulai berkeringat dingin.

TAP tep.. TAP tep..

Suara langkahnya terbagi. Ia seperti dibuntuti. Bertambah buruk dengan keadaan yang semakin larut. Padahal rumahnya masih 3 gang lagi kedepan.

Salahkan mantan kekasihnya yang mengajaknya mengobrol terlalu lama tadi. Jin menjadi merinding. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Tep...

Suara langkah dibelakangnya ikut menghilang.

Tiba-tiba,

GREP

"AW ! SAKIT BODOH !"

Berniat hanya mendekap Jin dari belakang saja, ternyata kaki mulus Jin ikut terinjak

"aduh maaf"

"BOCAH BODOH! MESUM! Apa maksudmu mengendap seperti itu hah?"

Buk buk

Omelan Jin diselangi pukulan lewat tasnya yang menyerang V telak.

"aw! Sudah hentikan Jinnie manis!"

GREP

Sayangnya tenaga V terlampau besar dibanding Jinnie Hyungnya.

"ugh..aku sesak bodoh. Dan Berhenti memanggilku Jinnie lagi"

Jin menyerah untuk berontak. Karna dekapan V semakin menghanyutkannya sedikit demi sedikit. Keduanya masih terduduk di sudut gang yang semakin meremang. Sudah malam.

"bagaimana, siapa yang memutuskan duluan? Kau kah hyung?" tanya V sembari memodus.

"tanganmu diam dulu, baru kujawab!" jawab Jin galak.

"jadi..siapa?"

"sshh kubila-nggh tanganmu diam du-duluuh shit" Jin gelagapan. Tangan rusuh dongsaengnya menyusup kedalam celana seragam Hyungnya, bergerilya meremas belahan surga Jinnienya. Terasa sangat penuh dijemari V.

"pantatmu mengapa sangat berisi sekarang? Kau sering bermain dengan hyung bau tanah itu ya? Heum? Jinnie hyung...?" ucap V asal.

"MWO? ANIYA!"

"baguslah" V mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung keduanya berciuman terlebih dahulu.

"cium aku!" Jin malu-malu.

"apa? Coba katakan sekali lagi hyung"

"sudahlah kalau kau tak mau, tak apa" Jin murung sekarang.

"haha. Kau ini manis sekali hyung"

"ya, ya. Aku sangat tahu" wajahnya semakin matang.

"sekarang, nyatakan cinta padaku"

"mengapa harus aku?" Jin tak terima. Ayolah, hal bodoh apa lagi ini?

"jebaaal hanya untuk meyakinkan, kau juga mencintaiku"

Jin menghela nafasnya jengkel. Dasar V. Mau tak mau Jin akhirnya berucap,

"Vakumencintaimumauk ahkaumenjadikekasihk u"

Tanpa nafas.

"..."

"apa?"

"..."

"jawab"

"hmm oke... Nah, sekarang, kau hanya milikku Jinnie hyung.." V mulai gila.

"m-mau apa kau? Ini masih jalan umum tahu! Jangan sampai kau ingin melakukannya disi- ahh!"

Terlambat. Jari tengah V tanpa komando mengusap2 titik tersensitif semua uke. Sebelum menjelajah lebih dalam, tangan satunya yang masih mengerat tubuh Jin beralih menapaki tubuh Jin dari bawah hingga keatas, berhenti tepat dimulutnya. Mengerahkan seluruh jarinya menjelajah rongga hangat mulutnya. Jin tak mampu bersuara lagi, ditambah kondisi tempat di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang semakin mengganjal tersuntik sesuatu yang tumpul ia rasa.

"hkhhh"

"sabar sedikit manis"

"hkhhh!"

"YA! JANGAN MENGGIGIT TANGANKU!"

Buru-buru V melepaskan 5 jari tangannya dari mulut Jin. Jin bagai terbakar, iya mulai gila.

"HENTIKAN BOCAH MESUUUM!"

Jin memukuli V semampunya. Hoobae seperti V benar-benar menjengkelkan!

FIN


End file.
